64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Lily's Little Brother
Lily is very upset when a new egg has arrived in the savannah. She is also jealous of Audrey who is watching over the egg. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is very upset about her little brother who copied all of the pictures of Lucy. This is when Lucy likes to draw pictures. Story One morning, Audrey brought her daughter Lily for a walk. The two wore the same flowers and pick different leaves for the nest. The next day, an egg was laid by Audrey for Lily to be surprised. The egg will be the new brother for Lily. She gets very jealous about the egg when being told about having fun. Lily must be very careful in taking care of the egg. After a while, Lily returned with a different flower on her head. She gave out a suggestion for her to walk, but Audrey doesn't have time to walk. She met up with the other animals who are curious for the new arrival of a new baby. While Lily began to dance, the animals ignored her. That night, Lily was very restless pacing behind the nest. The next morning, Lily is suggested to look after the egg while Audrey is going to get some grass for the nest. She said to the baby about him and her going for a walk. She and the egg hid in the grass to avoid getting spotted by the animals. Audrey is back with grass for the nest. Lily had a very difficult time hiding the egg so no one can see it. Soon as Audrey arrived, Lily and the egg are not home. She asked Nelson for help in order to search for the egg. Nelson began signaling the animals to search for Lily and the egg who are missing across Africa. The animals must be on the lookout for Lily and her brother. No one could find Lily anywhere, so Nelson is mad at Ronald while looking for Lily. Ronald was looking for boulders to break, which made him charge towards a pile of boulders. Ronald didn't know that there was an egg in which Lily hid. Soon as Ronald crashed into one of the boulders, a rockslide is caused. Lily is very worried that she must run after the egg before it gets crushed by the boulders. Lily is very worried that the egg was badly cracked. Soon, the egg hatches into a baby ostrich. He is called "Doogal" by Lily when her new brother hatched. Lily and Doogal became best friends across Africa. Moral Ending Lily and Doogal became the best friends after all. Lucy began to untangle monkeys's tails into a shape of a knot. They are very happy with Lucy helping them. First Appearances * Lucy's Little Brother (mentioned only) * Lily the Ostrich Chick * Doogal the Ostrich Chick Gallery Ep 55 2.jpg Ep 55 3.jpg Ep 55 4.jpg Ep 55 5.jpg Ep 55 6.jpg Ep 55 7.jpg Ep 55 8.jpg Ep 55 9.jpg Ep 55 10.jpg Ep 55 11.jpg Ep 55 12.jpg Ep 55 13.jpg Ep 55 14.jpg Ep 55 15.jpg Ep 55 16.jpg Ep 55 17.jpg Ep 55 18.jpg Ep 55 19.jpg Ep 55 20.jpg Ep 55 21.jpg Ep 55 22.jpg Ep 55 23.jpg Ep 55 24.jpg Ep 55 25.jpg Ep 55 26.jpg Ep 55 27.jpg Ep 55 28.jpg Ep 55 29.jpg Ep 55 30.jpg Ep 55 31.jpg Ep 55 32.jpg Ep 55 33.jpg Ep 55 34.jpg Ep 55 35.jpg Ep 55 36.jpg Ep 55 37.jpg Ep 55 38.jpg Ep 55 39.jpg Ep 55 40.jpg Ep 55 41.jpg Ep 55 42.jpg Ep 55 43.jpg Ep 55 44.jpg Ep 55 45.jpg Ep 55 46.jpg Ep 55 47.jpg Ep 55 48.jpg Ep 55 49.jpg Ep 55 50.jpg Ep 55 51.jpg Ep 55 52.jpg Ep 55 53.jpg Ep 55 54.jpg Ep 55 55.jpg Ep 55 56.jpg Ep 55 57.jpg Ep 55 58.jpg Ep 55 59.jpg Ep 55 60.jpg Ep 55 61.jpg Ep 55 62.jpg Ep 55 63.jpg Ep 55 64.jpg Ep 55 65.jpg Ep 55 66.jpg Ep 55 67.jpg Ep 55 68.jpg Ep 55 69.jpg Ep 55 70.jpg Ep 55 71.jpg Ep 55 72.jpg Ep 55 73.jpg Ep 55 74.jpg Ep 55 75.jpg Ep 55 76.jpg Ep 55 77.jpg Ep 55 78.jpg Ep 55 79.jpg Ep 55 80.jpg Ep 55 81.jpg Ep 55 82.jpg Ep 55 83.jpg Ep 55 84.jpg Ep 55 85.jpg Ep 55 86.jpg Ep 55 87.jpg Ep 55 88.jpg Ep 55 89.jpg Ep 55 90.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes